


Focus

by DillonPower



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 01:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20035498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DillonPower/pseuds/DillonPower
Summary: It's school picture day and it's more stressful than usual. As students worry about how they look in their outfits, TJ worries if he'll be able to keep his cool in front of his crush.





	Focus

Picture day, the best and worst day for any typical high schooler. Well, that may be a stretch, but it is very stressful. Spending hours the day before, possibly the week before if the student has picky parents, picking out the perfect outfit. This one photo would be the lasting memory years later in the school's most treasurable item: the sacred yearbook. 

The yearbook isn't just a book of photos throughout the school year, it's also a way of expressing who you are and what you did. It's a way of letting people know that you made an impact in some way. 

Students at Grant High wait in lines in the gym, waiting to get their picture taken. Most, if not all, were focused on their hair, makeup, and outfit. Girls had mirrors out, adjusting their hair and applying more makeup than what was needed. They straightened their dresses so they can look as perfect as they wanted to. The guys gelled and styled their hair. 

TJ's turn is approaching and he is as cool as ever, well, cool for him. He was one of the few students that didn't stress over the perfect outfit. Instead, he grabbed his freshest and newest hoodie that his mom approved and wore that with a pair of basketball shorts. Sure, people glanced at him and made comments under their breath, but TJ shrugged it off. There was no use in worrying about the lower half since the camera wouldn't catch it. Besides, he has to switch outfits almost immediately becuase he has to take group pictures and didn't want to worry about his outfit getting messed up.

"Next!" The camera man shouted. The lined moves up and TJ sat in the seat. 

The blue backdrop was the same level of basic as every other year. The color didn't match TJ's outfit, but hey, he gets what he gets. 

TJ adjusts himself on the small wooden stool they are given to sit on. He looks at the camera man, who is getting the lights and laptop ready. TJ looks around the gym and spots his Cyrus in front of the bleachers. Now out of his calm state, TJ became nervous. He starts blushing and plays with the bottom of his hoodie.

"You ready?" 

TJ looks up and sees the camera man ready to get on with the picture. He nods and smiles softly, trying not look like a fool in love. With the sound of the camera going off, it was done. The ultimate picture of the entire school year was done. Hopefully his mom won't notice his total heart eyes. 

Getting up to let the next student get their picture done, TJ jogged past Cyrus, but fully keeping his eyes on him, and went to the locker room. He nearly ran into the wall because he kept thinking how cute Cyrus looks with a camera around his neck. The wall didn't hit him, but the realization did. Realization that he would soon sit on the bleachers in front of his crush and try not to look like a fool.

Entering the locker room, TJ went to his locker and took out his basketball jersey. The other boys on the team were already either changed or in the process of changing. Lyle, a typical benchwarmer, came in and took his locker next to TJ. 

"So," Lyle started saying. His jersey numbr is 00, which is the amount of time he played this year. He is what the others like to call an enthusiast. He didn't care that he practically never plays, he was just happy that he is on the team. "Did you see who's taking the group pictures? How are you going to control yourself?"

TJ chuckles. His hoodie is already off and is putting on his jersey, which is number 01, which he deserves. He is the captain and most skilled player, on the boys team. "Very funny." However, he doesn't chuckle for long. He starts panicking a little once he knows he would have to look perfect in front of Cyrus. "I don't know if I can do it."

Brandon came from behind in his number 21 jersey. "Calm down, bro. Everything's going to be fine. Just as long as you don't drool all over your jersey and stare at him the whole time."

That didn't help. TJ breathes harder and sits on the bench in the center of the room. Lyle and Brandon sit on both sides of him. Each place a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright." Lyle tries to tell him. "First crushes can be hard and confusing, but no big deal. Just tell him how you feel."

"He can't do that!" Brandon said with a slightly raised voice.

"Why not?"

"He doesn't know if Cyrus rolls that way."

"Have you seen him? It's like he's practically telling everyone he likes dudes."

"Don't make assumptions."

TJ shakes his head and stands up. "Stop it." Brandon and Lyle stop and look at their friend. "Don't talk about him like that. He's special to me."

"Dude," Lyle says. "We get that he's your friend, but he needs to know the truth."

TJ frowns. "That's what I'm woried about. Worried that even if I tell him I'm gay, that he might not accept me."

"Oh, he'll accept you."

The coach then comes in and blows his whistle. "Time to get this over with."

The boys start to exit the room. TJ stays behind for a second and looks at his phone. The lockscreen is of the swing set where he and Cyrus had their first real heart to heart conversation, and where he realized he had feelings for his friend. He puts the phone in his pocket and ran out.

TJ walks out of the locker room to see the coach assigning seats. Quickly, he took the center position of the front row. Must've been a good choice because the coach didn't move him. Instead, he handed TJ a basketball to hold. Coach then went to the end of the front row and stood with his hands behind his back. 

Cyrus spots TJ and waves. TJ waves back, but with a goffy smile. Lyle pokes his back, which Brandon swats his arm. 

As Cyrus prepares his camera, TJ couldn't stop staring at his friend. Cyrus wears a simple green button up with khakis. Simple yet adorable. Although he hates to admit it, but TJ does drool a little. A laugh from Brandon snaps TJ out of his daze and wipes the drool away. 

Just as Cyrus lifts the camera up to his eye, he caught TJ through the lens. TJ is starting right at him with the biggest smile. Cyrus chuckles and winks at him. This causes TJ to resort to a state of shock. Not being able to control anything, the balls drops and boucnes across the gym.

Coach blows his whistle and signals for TJ to retrieve the ball. TJ does what he's ordered and runs to the ball. Before heading back to the team, he simply stands in place and watched Cyrus adjust the lens. He saw his friend stick his hip out as sassy as can be, and it almost made TJ drop the ball again. 

The sound of the whistle snaps TJ back to reality again. He runs back to his spot on the bleachers and smiles a little too hard, again. Cyrus takes the picture and the team starts heading back to the locker room. 

TJ remains seated on the front row. Cyrus notices and takes a picture. TJ shakes his head. "What was that for?"

"You looked so cute sitting there." 

They both blush. TJ gets up and walks to him. "You think I'm cute?"

"How can anyone not think so?"

Both laugh. "Wanna meet at the Spoon after school?"

"It's a date."

TJ walks back to the locker room. He nearly trips over his feet because he kept being distracted by looking back at Cyrus. Before he can turn back the right direction, he sees Cyrus looking back at him.


End file.
